Audrey Frey (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Mary Audrey Frey is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Biography Early life Pre-Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Audrey has sky blue eyes and long, orange hair that is based on the Hime cut hairstyle. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is tied with a red ribbon. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Audrey can use all weapons that Maxi wields. Fighting Style Audrey always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Audrey throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Audrey punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Sometimes, Audrey wears pants, underwear, and a long skirt to one her outfits. TV series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Costume 1 (Assassin) Audrey wears a red breastplate, a red tank top under it, a red waistband, beige long pants, and red boots. Costume 2 (Prom Night) Audrey wears a red off the shoulder dress with a slit on the right side, white gloves, and red stilettos. Costume 3 (Witch) Audrey wears a red off the shoulder jacket with a long back tail and straps connected with a collar, red panties, and red stilettos.﻿ Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Assassin) Name: Audrey Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,20 and 02,20) Mid Torso: Decorative Shirt (02,20) Upper Torso: Body Armor (02,20) Waist: Leather Body Band (02,20) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (36,22) Upper Legs: Long Pants (07,12) Feet: Protective Boots (02,20 and 02,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 23,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,22 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 2 (Prom Night) Name: Audrey Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,20 and 02,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (02,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (02,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 23,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,22 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 3 (Witch) Name: Audrey Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,20 and 02,20) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (02,20) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (36,22) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (02,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 23,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,22 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Soul Calibur III Audrey's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).jpg 20150505 091935.jpg|Audrey's 1P costume 20150505 091943.jpg|Audrey's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150505 092010.jpg|Audrey's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150505 092025.jpg|Audrey's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150505 092033.jpg|Audrey's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h17m35s224.png|Audrey (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h17m53s14.png|Audrey (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h18m01s216.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h18m10s249.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h18m15s97.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h18m25s145.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h18m31s1.png|Audrey (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Audrey's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150520 201422.jpg|Audrey's 2P costume 20150520 201435.jpg|Audrey's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150520 201448.jpg|Audrey's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150520 201511.jpg|Audrey's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150520 201535.jpg|Audrey's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h14m50s107.png|Audrey (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h15m14s182.png|Audrey (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h15m43s88.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h15m51s159.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h16m16s168.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h16m37s105.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h17m04s158.png|Audrey (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Audrey's Weapon Pose (Costume 3).jpg 20150517 100217.jpg|Audrey's 3P costume 20150517 100223.jpg|Audrey's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150517 100230.jpg|Audrey's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150517 100234.jpg|Audrey's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150517 100239.jpg|Audrey's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h19m29s70.png|Audrey (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h20m19s33.png|Audrey (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h20m28s132.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h20m43s44.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h20m48s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h20m53s139.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-22-21h22m25s24.png|Audrey (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters